Fred Weasley (ShotgunsAndSass)
This AU interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. *Forge (by George) *Harry Potter (under the guise of Polyjuice Potion) *Freddie (by Bellatrix Lestrange, Charlie Weasley and George Weasley) *Freddiekins (by Charlie Weasley) *Cariad (by Beth) *Freddo (by Beth, Lasse, Nick and Rhiannon) *Moonbeam (by Beth) * Ron (by Amelia) |Title= * Beater * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Werewolf (formerly human) |gender=Male |height= 6'3 |hair= * Red (usually) * Gape purple (for a week by accident, resulting in a new set of products, another week due to Beth and Lasse goading him into it) |eyes=Hazel |skin=Light |hidef= |family= * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (wife) * Wyn Fabian Weasley (son) * Macsen "Mac" Weasley (son) * ____ Weasley (daughter) * ____ Weasley (daughter) *Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (sister-in-law) *Edward Weasley (brother) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (sister-in-law) *Percy Weasley (brother) † *George Weasley (twin brother) *Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) ("twin" brother-in-law) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (niece) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (nephew) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (niece) *Ron Weasley (brother) *Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) *Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley) (sister) *Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) *Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) *Gideon Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Annie Prewett (maternal aunt) † *Fabian Prewett Jr (maternal cousin) *Vivienne Prewett (maternal cousin) *Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Rose Atwood (maternal aunt) † *Aster Atwood-Prewett (maternal cousin) † *Silene Atwood-Prewett (maternal cousin) *Bilius Weasley (paternal uncle) † *Dartagnan Weasley (paternal uncle) *Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) † *Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) † *Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Jacob Weasley (paternal uncle) *Azra Chambers (née Weasley) ( paternal cousin) *Mateo Weasley (paternal cousin) *Evita Weasley (paternal cousin) *Faizel Weasley (paternal cousin) *Luciano Weasley (paternal cousin) *Zahra Weasley (paternal cousin) *Safiya Weasley (paternal cousin) * Rich Weasley (paternal uncle) † * Jo Weasley (née Tyler) (paternal aunt, by marriage) † * Lyn Weasley (paternal cousin) * Ed Weasley (paternal cousin) * Tris Weasley (paternal cousin) * Tilly Weasley (paternal cousin) *Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) † *Cedrella Weasley (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † *Weasley family *House of Black |hidem= |animagus= |Boggart= One of the people he cares about most in the same condition Aster Atwood-Prewett was found in, occasionally even Aster himself. |Wand= Hornbeam, 12¾", dragon heartstring, has a fair for drama, and is prone to giving out extra flashes just to show off. It has a knitted handle cover over the handle of the wand, which Fred added to it when Molly miss-knitted something and discarded the ruined part, with Fred magically fusing it up and proclaiming "it's a wand sock!". Over the years, parts of the "wand sock" have been damaged and repaired in various ways, giving it a slightly beaten look to it, however it has fairly strong protective charms over it, preventing it from taking serious damage (for instance, it won't burn under normal circumstances). It's attached with a permanent sticking charm. |jukebox = Hungry Like the Wolf (Duran Duran) |patronus= |hidea= |job=Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |House=Slytherin |Loyalty=*Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Muggle-Born Network *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Nervous Nymph *''Potterwatch'' *Weasley family *Prewett family |hideg= the path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the cruelty of evil men, blessed is he who shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his borther's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee. }} Fredrick "Fred" Richard Weasley (born 1 April 1978) is an Pure-blood wizard, one of the sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley, the twin brother of George Weasley. He's also the husband of Bethan Weasley (née Venning), with whom he has four children. Since the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 he's been afflicted with lycanthropy. Though, due to recent years' advances in attitudes and the breakthroughs of Killian Scamander, the condition has become far more easy to manage, this obviously came as quite a blow initially, however. He attended from - and was sorted into , despite his family usually being placed in . Both he and his twin brother were popular students, known for their sense of humour, pranks, and were also s for the , later the team. Of all his subjects he was most skilled at , though never really had much of a passion for the academic side of things, and thus his grades in the subject rarely reflected his practical skill. Though a lot of their friends were the members of their own house who also didn't fit into the stereotype, they were friends with students from all of the houses. One of their main "goals" (if one could really call it that) at the school was, upon seeing instantly how cruel he was to other students, tormenting their Professor Snape, testing the limits of both his patience and favouritism toward his own house and students within it. In their seventh year, they joined , an organisation taught and led by . They, and many of their close friends, fought hard that year against the "reign" of , even getting the school's poltergeist to do as they asked and pick up their mantle once they left. A born prankster and inventor, Fred left Hogwarts shortly prior to graduation to become a successful entrepreneur, alongside his twin brother, George, and opened the joke shop in . Fred was also a member of the , as well as the Muggle-Born Network; he fought in the ( ) and was a commentator for during the height of the . In this role, he Lee Jordan, and his twin brother acted as a key mode of (heavily coded) communication for the MBN, some morale-boosting content (when possible), and as a source of accurate news and warnings. Fred participated in the ( ), defending the castle's passageways with his twin. At some point the twins became separated, however, and Fred was attacked by and was turned into a , rescued from dying from the wounds, he was taken to the to recover. Fred is a member of the , the , and the Venning family. Biography Early Life Fredrick "Fred" Richard Weasley (born 1 April 1978) is an Pure-blood wizard, one of the sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley; born after Bill, Charlie, Edd, Percy and George he's the the sixth of the couple's eight children, with Ron and Ginny born after him. He was born in the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon a few minutes after his twin brother George. From a young age Fred displayed the traits his mother had feared, but his father was quietly pleased about, he was every bit of the trickster and prankster Arthur Weasley and his own twin, Jacob Weasley had been. Fred and George were nigh-on inseparable, forming a close bond, as is common amongst twins. The two showed an ingenious knack for playing on each others' skills and knowledge to create the perfect pranks and cause as much havoc and pandemonium they could. Though most of their jokes were harmless, Fred always had a tendency to take things too far, behaving recklessly, often (but not always) dragging George into them along with him despite initial protest. When he was just turned five Fred turned his younger brother Ron's teddy bear into a massive spider, which was said to be (by Ron) the cause of his fear of the creatures. He also attempted to get Ron to do an , for which he was severely repremanded by his father, understandably, as the vow can be deadly under some circumstances, though obviously Fred would never have intended that. Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Tormenting Snape Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts Fight Against "The Toad" Legendary Exit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Muggle-Born Network ''Potterwatch'' Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Expansion of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Etymology Trivia References Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Wizards Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Quidditch Players Category:Beaters Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Joke Shop Owner Category:Prewett Family Category:Blood Traitors Category:Grace01121922 Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Werewolf Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:Twins Category:Identical Twins Category:Potterwatch Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Harry Potter Werewolf Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Slytherin Quidditch Captain Category:Blackmailers Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Vivienne Prewett fan Category:Venning Family Category:Dumbledore's Army Version One Category:Potterwatch Presenters